


裤美

by xiaoyepangshu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Atlético Madrid, Diego Costa - Freeform, Diego Costa/Thibaut Courtois - Freeform, Football|Soccer, Men's Football RPF - Freeform, Other, Thibaut Courtois - Freeform, real madrid - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyepangshu/pseuds/xiaoyepangshu





	裤美

黑色的手套堵住性感的薄唇，库尔图瓦就这样被男人狠狠压在身下，“怎么了蒂博，还想逃是吗？”被堵住嘴的比利时人说不清楚话，只好含含糊糊地否定着“不…不…”，科斯塔说着摘下了手套，把他的手放进蒂博的嘴里，出来又沾上了丝丝银丝，“喜欢吗，蒂博？”比利时人还想反驳，可是被堵住的嘴让他再也说不出任何的话，只能默默承受着这一切。科斯塔把他不算壮实的腿抵在库尔图瓦的膝盖后面，让他跪着默默承受着这一切，库尔图瓦好像很喜欢这样，因为这样的姿势让他更加舒服了，“舒服吗，蒂博？”科斯塔知道现在的库尔图瓦已经说不出任何的话，可是还是想这样去用言语羞辱他，看着他眼角泪眼蒙眬，脸因羞涩而蒙上一层红晕，科斯塔兴奋了起来。


End file.
